


Wounded Mercenary

by BunnyFair



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Minor Injuries, Pain, magic healing water, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A wounded Mercenary comes across a certain priestess and she saves him at the urge of the Jinn. Love ensues. Was a request from ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

Farangis inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air as she walked from a shrine back to the temple. She raised an eyebrow at the Jinn stirring and softly blew her whistle, focusing on their words. She turned at a rustle in the bush and drew her dagger, pointing it.

"Whoever is there, I know you are injured. Step out now and reveal yourself."

An axe pushed the brush away and a man stepped out, blood matting his red hair in clumps. He stared at her with striking brown eyes and panted softly, gripping his side. "I need, I need help."

She eyed him for a moment and nodded once the Jinn informed her he could be trusted, sheathing her dagger. "Fine. The temple is just along this path, I'd prefer if you walk without my assistance. These are my finer robes."

He stepped forward and softly grunted, more blood dripping between his fingers. "Fine, lead the way princess."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and continued her walk, keeping her pace slow. "I am a priestess, not a princess. Though I am sworn to support the crown prince if he shall need it."

He trudged after her, using his axe as a makeshift walking stick. "Parsians with their princes and princesses."

She narrowed her eyes, glancing back at him. "You will not speak ill of the prince while in my presence. I am sure you have your own traditions I will dislike."

He tightened his grip as his step faltered and lightly smirked. "Sure, princess."

She turned to correct him and blinked when he fell over, faceplanting in the dirt. She softly sighed and continued on, fetching some guards to pick him up and carry him in. She watched as they stripped off his fur-lined leather armor and motioned them to place him in the healing bath, thankfully void of any visitors. Typically, the elders used it to soothe their joints or when they had a pregnancy and weren't sure if the mother would survive. Very rarely did they have any serious injuries that required the healing water.

She changed into her casual robe and carefully put away her formal robe, rolling up her sleeves. She ignored a few odd looks on her way back to the bathing area and grabbed the doors, closing them firmly. She glanced at the pile of bloody armor and walked over to the man propped against the edge, his head laid back against the flooring.

She kneeled beside him and grabbed a wash cloth, scooping up water to clean the dirt off his body. She bent over to clean off his chest and examined the wound on his side which had thankfully stopped bleeding; but had still tainted the water pink. What a shame, really.

She softly sighed; knowing it would be her duty to replenish the water. At least his injury wasn't overly serious, it looked like he had gotten into a fight with the local wildlife but they had only managed to bite his side. He must be a great fighter, she silently mused as she cleaned off his chest, examining the old scars on his chest.

She tilted her head and raised one of his arms out the water, gently cleaning off the grime to reveal more scarring. She eyed the faded scars around his wrist and moved around him to lift his other arm, looking over it. Sure enough, there was a matching faded scar around his other wrist. More than likely from slave shackles, but they were not fresh.

She softly grunted when she pushed him to lean up some and gripped his shoulders, looking over his back. Thankfully the moving water had washed away most of the grime and she could see almost-invisible whip markings criss crossing his back. That confirmed it, he must have been a slave in his early years.

She stood and walked out, getting the guards to carry him to the healing ward. "If he awakes before I return from cleaning the water, keep him in place. I will see to him once I'm finished."

They nodded and carried him off. She turned and glanced up as the Jinn whispered to her. She ignored their words for once and walked back to the healing bath. She will not feed their teasing.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik slowly blinked awake and stared at the smooth ceiling. He blinked and closed his eyes when he remembered the woman he had met. She must've brought him in and cleaned him off judging by his hair feeling less matted and the lack of dirt coating his skin.

He cracked open an eye when he heard movement and stared at the woman sitting in the chair beside him. She sure as hell was sexy with her long, soft looking blond hair and curves accentuating those voluptuous breasts and that nice ass. Damn, he silently mused, she sure did have some thick thighs too. Probably would look glorious wrapped around him..

"Perverse thoughts plague your mind."

He twitched in surprise and looked at her, staring into her dark eyes. "What of it?"

She raised an eyebrow and leaned back, closing her book. "Men, all the same. Who are you and where are you from? I don't recognize your armor."

He shifted to sit up and glanced down at a light tug, seeing his wound carefully stitched. "My name is Erik, I'm from the northern continent. Who are you? Look like a priestess or a brothel girl."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her grip tightening on her book. "I am a priestess to the Gods and Goddesses. This is a temple dedicated to them in the mountain range near Ecbatana, the royal capital of Pars."

He nodded and held his side, settling back against the wall. "Yeah, I've seen the city. Pretty shitty to keep slaves."

She hummed and nodded. "Yes, but it is the way it is."

He snorted. "Bullshit."

She tilted her head slightly, her eyebrow raising. "And why do you say that? You seem to have strong feelings about slavery."

He gave her a bland look, resting his head back against the wall. "My village was attacked and my family were killed, I was sold as a slave laborer when I was just a boy with the other children. Eventually got sold as a fighter, first fight nearly ended me." He pointed to the darkest scar along his shoulder and trailing down his collarbone. "Fucker had a hidden knife, still won though. Became a champion after countless battles. Learned a lot over the years, languages, fighting styles, weaponry, and most importantly," he smirked, "how to pleasure women."

She stood, a light smirk dancing on her lips. "I will see to your healing progress. I'll return shortly with food."

He chuckled and carefully laid back. "See you soon, priestess."

She rolled her eyes, pausing in the open door to look back at him. "It is Farangis. How did you escape?"

He lightly smirked, closing his eyes. "Old man freed me after he made enough money off me to live a comfortable life. Decided to become a mercenary, get paid to kill who I choose and all the women I can pleasure."

She hummed and nodded, walking out and shutting the door behind herself. An odd man indeed, but interesting. Not as unintelligent as his muscles would imply.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik glanced through the books Farangis had brought him, relaxing against the soft pillows. He had been moved to an actual room after she decided his wound was healed enough for him. She'd given him a short tour of the rooms he was allowed in and then left him to his own devices.

He quickly discovered she spent most of her free time in the library and often found himself joining her in quietly reading. While they didn't speak much, she did recommend several books on their religion to read. He did find their gods fascinating and found himself comparing some of them, which started some minor arguments. One had lasted several from midday until dinner, but it was a fun experience for them both.

There were very few men in the temple aside from the ever-silent guards, so he stood out during dinner. They all ate together and while he didn't know their prayers, he did respect them enough to stay quiet and wait for them before eating his meals. He usually ended up joining Farangis or the elderly women as they were quite fond of them.

He didn't mind their doting on him, but he quickly realized that their doting on him meant he owed them manual labor. Which meant he spent some of his time chopping wood or helping carry their offerings to the shrines scattered around the temple. Why they needed him to carry flowers and some food, he could only guess.

He glanced up at a soft knock on his door and straightened up. "Come in."

Farangis stepped in and held a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Our food and drink shipment have arrived for the month. Thought I would share some of our wine with you. While you're here, at least."

He nodded and sat up, setting his book on the nightstand. "Sounds good to me. Always ready for a good drink."

She nodded and set the glasses on the nightstand, carefully pouring them. "Of course. I do enjoy the drink myself when I have the chance to relax."

He took a glass and sipped some, nodded slowly. "Doesn't taste too bad, surprisingly. Bit too sweet for my tastes but I'll take what I've got."

She hummed and nodded, sipping some. "It is probably different than what you're used to."

He shrugged, finishing off his glass. "I've had plenty of drinks from around the continent. Never stay in one place for too long to really get used to anything."

She nodded and refilled his cup. "Of course. I assume you will be leaving once your wound has fully healed."

He nodded and lightly patted his side. "That's the plan. Probably gonna leave in a couple days. Your healing water sure did the trick."

She hummed softly and sat back in the chair, loosely crossing one leg over the other. "It is blessed, after all. The Jinn are quite helpful when they are thoroughly pleased."

He nodded slowly, finishing off his glass again. "Of course they are. Let's finish this bottle tomorrow night. I'll most likely leave the day after."

She nodded and finished her drink in a swift drink. "We shall make it a special occasion. I will see you in the morning, Erik."

He chuckled softly, settling back with his book. "Of course, Farangis."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT TO THE SEX Y'ALL

Erik softly sighed as he packed up his bag, double checking his stuff. He looked over his armor and ran his fingers through the fur line. Tonight would be the last night before he leaves the temple. His travels would probably not bring him back to the temple unless he wanted to, but he was still unsure if he would want to return.

He looked up at a soft knock on the door and asked, "Who is it?"

Farangis' voice rang out, "It's me."

He smiled slightly and opened the door. "Always open for you, priestess."

She rolled her eyes and stepped in, holding a bottle of wine in her hand. "I figured we can share a drink before you make your leave."

He nodded and sat on the bed, grabbing the glasses that rested on the nightstand. She filled the cups and sat beside him, taking the glass. He drank some and smiled slightly as she methodically refilled it.

"I will probably leave early in the morning, before breakfast."

She nodded and sipped some. "Of course. You are free to take rations from the kitchen, you have worked quite hard during your stay here."

He nodded and finished off his glass, setting it aside. She glanced up at him and shifted to straddle his waist, setting the bottle and her glass on the stand. He loosely held her waist and looked at her as she gripped his shoulders.

He lightly smirked. "What are you up to, priestess?"

She hummed and lazily rubbed her thumbs against his shoulders. "I thought you would llike to enjoy a warm bed the night before you continue your travels."

He nodded slowly. "That would be quite nice."

She lightly smirked and leaned closer, letting her lips brush against his as she mumbled, "Then don't hold back."

He blinked and smirked when she pressed her lips to his, easily moving his lips along with hers. She loosely hugged his shoulders and pressed closer, letting her eyes close as their kiss deepened. He rubbed her sides and slid the straps off her shoulders, sliding the top half of her gown down.

She smiled slightly and stood up, letting her dress fall off. "Now this isn't fair at all."

He chuckled and stood up, tugging his pants off. She hugged his shoulders and pressed her chest to his, pulling him into a kiss. He held her waist and pulled her close, loosely gripping her thighs.

She hummed and loosely hooked her leg around his leg, tugging to make him fall back. He grunted as he landed on the bed and gripped her thighs, pulling her higher. She moaned softly and rocked her hips, grinding her wet cunt against his hardening cock.

He softly grunted and sat up, gripping her ass. She moaned softly and shifted, gripping his length before slowly sliding down his length. He softly groaned and palmed her ass, latching his mouth onto her neck.

She tilted her head and gripped his muscular shoulders, slowly moving. He groaned and helped her move, palming her ass. She moaned osftly and arched into him, feeling his mouth latch onto her breast.

He glanced up and lightly smirked, gently nibbling on her nipple. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, arching into him. He gripped her ass as he moved her and softly groaned before grunting when she pushed him back.

She lightly smirked and pressed her hand against his chest, holding him place as she moved her hips. He smirked and gripped her hips, helping her move faster. She moaned and arched out, pressing her nails into his chest. He grunted and tightened his grip on her hips, pressing his fingers into her hips tightly.

She dragged her nails along his chest and smirked when he shuddered. He softly groaned and shifted before flipping them over, pulling out of her. She panted softly and softly yelped when he flipped her over before giving a dirty look over her shoulder as he lifted her hips.

He slid in and softly moaned, moving his hips. She moaned and moved her hair aside when he pressed his mouth to her shoulder. She moved with him and blinked when he gently cupped her cheek, nudging her to look over her shoulder.

He pressed close and gently kissed her, holding his hips still. She hummed softly and kissed him back, gently gripping his shoulder. He smiled slightly and slowly moving his hips, shallowly thrusting into her.

She moaned softly and gripped his shoulder, arching out. He lightly smirked and straightened up, gripping her hips as he moved faster. She moaned and arched out, gripping the blankets under her.

He groaned and tightened his grip, moving faster as the tension built. She moaned and rocked her hips, reaching to rub her down to completion. He groaned as her walls fluttered around his cock and his hips stuttered as he finished in her.

She moaned softly and lazily rocked her hips before collapsing onto the bed, panting softly. He panted softly and dropped beside her, tucking her close with one arm as he laid on his back. She hummed softly and combed her fingers through her hair, brushing it back.

He smiled slightly and gently trailed his finger along her face, softly mumbling, "I will miss you the most, Lady Farangis."

She hummed and looked at him. "You should return, then. You will always have a place to rest here and rest your weary bones."

He smiled and turned to her, laying on his side. "Can I presume that will be your bed?"

She lightly smirked. "Maybe so. The Djinn have promised to keep you safe, I may have to make a sacrifice to keep them pleased."

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Tell your djinn I will make many kills in their honor. Hopefully that will satisfy them."

She chuckled softly, lightly kissing him. "I'm sure it will. I will miss you as well. I'll pray for you to stay safe."

He smiled slightly and gently squeezed her hip, tucking her close. "Stay with me tonight?"

She hummed and relaxed into him, settling down. "Of course. I will see you off in the morning."

He relaxed and kissed her temple. "Of course. Sweet dreams, Farangis."

She smiled and lightly kissed him. "You too, Erik."

He smiled softly and relaxed, slowly nodding off. She smiled softly and relaxed, letting herself fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
